1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turntable assembly, more particularly, to a rotational tableware supporting device having at least one rotational disk each with a plurality of supporting brackets which are extended radially and outward for receiving a dish or bowl thereon.
2. Description of Prior Art
As our economic growth and success have brought a great deal of wealth to those who are diligent at work. Getting stuffed is not the priority. All of our people are now pursuing something special for meals. However, when a plurality of courses are provided, a larger size of table is also required. Normally, the size of the table is fixed and the dishes or plates are also disposed at a fixed position. If someone is sit opposite to a special course which he/she prefers, he/she can only eat it with eyes since he/she can not get it as the distance is too long to reach.
An additional turntable has been introduced and which can be disposed in the center of the table and the course can be rotated to the front position of the people. However, this turntable is quite small as compared to the table and it can not provide a robust space for each of the courses. As a result, the course shall be provided one after the other. Even the preferable one is not finished, when the new course comes, it shall be moved out for the new one. This always happen when eating in a restaurant or hotel. This has been the common experience for all of us and right now it has not been successfully solved.